Amlodipine besylate, also known as 2-{(2-aminoethoxy)-methyl-4-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-ethoxycarbonyl-5-methoxycarbonyl-6-methyl-1,4-dihydropyridine}benzene sulfonate or 3-ethyl,5-methyl 2-((2-aminoethoxy)methyl)-4-(2-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-6-methylpyridine-3,5-dicarboxylate benzene sulfonate or 3-ethyl,5-methyl 2-[(2-aminoethoxy)methyl]-4-(2-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-6-methyl-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate or 3-ethyl, 5-methyl 4-(2-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-6-methyl-2-(2-amino-ethoxymethyl)-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate benzene sulfonate, is an anti-ischemic and anti-hypertensive drug.
